It is customary for beverages such a beer to be chilled before being served. Beer is most often provided to establishments in large containers such as beer kegs. Typically, the kegs are stored in a refrigerator that may be located a substantial distance from the point where the beverage is to be dispensed. A pressurized transport line or trunk is used to transport the beer from the storage area to the dispense point. Depending upon the storage conditions for the beverage as well as the length and type of transport line used, the beer will warm and therefore, could be dispensed at an undesirable temperature.
Attempts have been made to resolve the warming of a beverage as it is transported. One solution is to provide some type of insulation around the beverage transport line to include running a dedicated cooling line within the insulation and along the transport line. The dedicated cooling line receives a supply of continuously circulated cooling liquid, most commonly glycol. The glycol is stored at a remote location, and is refrigerated to provide the continuously circulated cooling capability. Examples of references that disclose refrigerated or cooled beverage transport lines include the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,445, 5,732,856, and 4,949,552. The '445 reference specifically discloses a refrigerated supply line for supplying beverages to a multi-tap dispenser. The '856 reference discloses a beverage conveyance system wherein the coolant is re-circulated on a continuous basis and has a cooling line in contact with the beverage conveying line to cool the transported beverage. A bladder type pressure tank pressurizes the coolant. The conveyance system is closed and pressurized, thereby minimizing separation and evaporation of the coolant and preventing contamination of the coolant. The '552 reference discloses a beverage transport line in contact with a coolant line filled with a coolant such as glycol.
While there may be a number of prior art devices and systems for delivering a cooled beverage to a dispense point, a number of these devices and systems are still incapable of adequately cooling the beverage to be dispensed, particularly when the devices/systems are incorporated in an establishment where the beverage is stored at a considerable distance from the dispense point. With respect to beer, it is desirable to maintain the temperature of the beer close to its freezing temperature enabling the beer to be dispensed from the tap without the creation of excessive foam. Also, depending upon the brand of beer being served at the establishment, some beers are preferably provided to the customer at such near freezing temperatures in order to maximize the advertised characteristics of the beer.
Despite the number of devices and systems for cooling a beverage, there is still a need for a device and system capable of transporting a beverage to a dispense point such that the beverage is maintained at a near freezing temperature. There is also a need for a device/system to deliver the beverage that is structurally stable for long-term use, is economical to manufacture, and is easy to install.